the rise
by deesnutz
Summary: kelly kelly recently arrived to the wwe; she planned to improve her in-ring performance & rise up on top to be the woman's champion. all that changed when she met john. / i'm not good at summaries, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

i'm no so good with my writing; but i'm just jotting down anything that comes to my mind. don't be too harsh on me c:

review pleaseee 3

* * *

><p>he walked passed me, not even a glanced my way. as if i didn't even exists; his huge muscular arms, chest, back. that smile that made me melt. those blue eyes. those dimples. i looked down, i didn't want anyone to notice i was staring. why didn't anyone introduce us to each other. shouldn't everyone get to know the one at the top of the roster, unless that's not his title he's holding - "kelly !", yelled eve. i stepped out of my daze. "did yu hear me ?", she asked.<p>

"o, huh ?" i said confused.

"how about yu stop eating john with yur eyes & start listening -"

"i wasn't !" i pleaded. she chuckled then looked at him.

"john doesn't even pay any mind to the divas, or even females at that matter. unless its a one night thing. he's so into the game, he doesn't want anything getting in the way of his championship."

"i wasn't, trust me .." i assured her. she looked at me with a playful smile.

"if yur say sooo, i think we had enough training for today. i'm starving, yu wonna catch some lunch with me ?"

"thanks, but no thanks; i'm not really hungry. i think i'll hit the showers."

"kay, i'll see yu soon." she smiled, hugged me goodbye & headed towards the gym's exit door. i sat down on a bench press, trying to catch my breathe from the killer work outs eve puts me through. i looked around the gym. i couldn't believe i'm finally here. finally where i'm suppose to be. the gym was filled with over-sized muscular men & two other divas. i look towards them; it was maryse, she was talking to brie bella by the weights. maryse looked my way, glaring. brie turned around, looked at me from head to toe. i gave them a dirty look, when i felt a tap on my shoulder.

"are yu using the bench press ?" the voice was deep. i looked up, it was john. he grinned at me.

"o, no; yu can use it" i got up quickly. his grin turned into a smile.

"its okay if yu were; its not a bother." he said politely.

"no, really; yu can use it"

"yur kelly, right ?" he began to remove the weights & replace them with ones that would suit him.

"yeah, how'd yu know."

he chuckled, "nothing stays a secret around here, something yu sure always keep in mind. yu'd be surprise what yu hear in those locker rooms."

"thanks for the heads up," i gave him a shy smile, "but i should get going now." he sat on the bench press. i turned around to make an exit, but he caught my hand before i took another step.

"how about yu give me yur number, so yu know; we can stay in touch." his question caught me off guard. i turned his way again, he stared into my eyes as he grinned once again, "if yu don't mind."

"yeah .. sure," we exchanged numbers.

"i'll be hitting yu up soon, kelly. me name's john by the way; john cena." he smiled again, this time showing his perfectly aligned teeth. i smiled back, looking into his eyes. then i made my way towards the showers. i walked by maryse & the bella twin.

"thirsty slut." said maryse under her breath in her french accent as she chuckled. i ignored her & continued my walk.


	2. Chapter 2

i put my blackberry down on the small round table eve & i were having breakfast on at the dingfling restaurant in LA. we chose to eat on the patio today. eve had her hair up & her big squared glasses on that pretty much covered her whole face. her spaghetti strap tank top showed minor cleavage & her bebe sport sweat pants showed comfort. my hair was up as well; my small white t-shirt & black victoria's secret yoga pants hugged my body.

"finally yu put that phone down," she said taking another bite of her sweet bread.

"so john-"

"here we go," she interrupted me. she laughed, i laughed with her.

"no, i'm serious," i said, my laughing turning into minor giggles. "how often does he text the divas ?"

"not often, well from what i hear; he doesn't show much attention to us, why." i gave her a smirk, she gave me one back. "yu've been texting him, haven't yu."

"just a lil' bit," i said playfully.

"how little is 'a little bit'"

"mmmm, everyday for the past two weeks. ever since that one day at the gym, he came up to me asking if i was using the bench press cus i was sitting on it. we had minor conversation then he asked for my number. he texted me the next night & we've been texting ever since."

"yeah, that's not just 'a little bit,'" she took a sip of her coffee. "what do yu guys talk about ?"

"nothing, its really silly little things."

"aw, yu guys are so cute," she awed.

"he asked me out for dinner tomorrow."

"& yu said ?"

"i don't know, i haven't answered yet-"

"what are yu doing ? go for it !" she interrupted me again.

"calm down, okay," i joked. i picked up my blackberry & replied to his text. "& maryse, she's something."

"don't listen to her, she's a stuck up snotty bitch. her & the bella twins. not a lot of divas in the locker room meet eye to eye with them."

"she called me a thirsty slut."

"when ?"

"after i was done talking to john at the gym."

"o, i know why; her & john had a thing in the past then he left her out of nowhere. & i don't think she's quite over him yet." she laughed at maryse. i laughed with her. "c'mon let's get out of here, we need to go shopping for a good little something for yur date tomorrow !" she said excitedly.

- the next evening -

we walked down the hallway to my hotel room, me in my knee high leather boots, jeans, & a white v-neck. him in his grey v-neck, khaki cargos, & jordans. i laughed as he told me his joke, then we arrived to my door. i looked at him.

"thanks yu john, i had a really nice time," i said, smiling.

"i'm glad yu did, wish i could say the same .." my smiled wiped off my face as i looked up at him. there was a pause. "i'm just joking ! i had a great time." he put his arm around me & began to embrace me as he laughed. then stopped. he patted his pockets, searching for something.

"fuck .." he said under his breath.

"what's wrong ?"

"excuse my language, but i think i left my wallet in the car, i had my key in there for my room." he said, now reaching into his pockets. i looked at him as he continued searching himself. that was a long way to the parking lot.

"if yu want .. yu can stay at my room. so yu won't have to walk that long way to the parking lot."

"are yu sure, i don't want to bother."

"no, its not a bother at all; it'll be nice to have some company." i said, showing a warm smile.

"if yu insist," he said, jokingly; showing a warm smile back. i reached into my back pocket, got my key, opened the door, & turned on the lights.

"room's kinda small," he said joking as we stepped in the room.

"i guess i gotta work my way up; anyways i am the only person who sleeps in here. i don't need much room." he walked towards the bed & fell on it.

"comfy." he said.

"small." i walked to my bags placed on the drawers in front of the bed, upzipped them & reached for my joe boxer pajama shorts & white spaghetti strap tank top then proceeded to the bathroom to change. i heard john turn on the tv as i began to put on my shorts. when i walked out the bathroom door, with my jeans & shirt in hands, he was already under the sheet, shirtless.

"comfortable enough there, john ?" i joked. he chuckled.

"hope yu don't mind," he said.

"i don't," i smiled as i placed my clothes on the drawer. "what are yu wearing ?"

"my boxers," he took his eyes off the tv to look at me, trying to fight another smiled. "o boy," i thought. i turned off the lights then got in bed with him, awkwardly trying to keep my distance. it was hard, considering the bed was kind of small & he took up most of the space. he was watching the hang over. ten minutes passed when he said -

"have yu watched this movie ?"

"no, first time," i replied.

"are yu kidding me; i love this movie."

"how do yu even have time to watch movies."

"netflix on yur pc on those long flights."

"smart ! i never though about that." there was a short silence.

"so kelly, where's yur man ?" that question caught me off guard, i managed to keep my cool.

"there is no man," eyes still locked on the tv.

"man-lady ?" he smirked. i burst out into laughter.

"noooo, there's no one." i said, giggling. i looked at him.

"why ?" he said softy.

"i don't know, i've been busy. & no one has really payed enough attention to me to try to make me theirs. just doing me right now."

"no one says attention to yu ? that's a lie, yur too beautiful to not get noticed, inside & out," he stared into my eyes, "not even tryna sound cheesy right now." he chuckled.

"aw, john." i tried really hard to fight another smile. "where's yur girl ?"

"don't have one." he looked back at the tv.

"why not," i said, still looking at him.

"too busy to spend anytime with someone & the divas here don't really catch my attention."

"what about maryse ?" the question slipped out, he looked back at me, confused.

"how do yu know about maryse ?"

"nothing stays a secret around here, remember."

"yu right. yu right," he grinned, "we dated a while back for like 11 months," he pasued, "everything was good, then she started getting too clingy & controlling. i couldn't even go out with my boys without her coming at my neck. we started arguing way too much, then i couldn't take it anymore. i hadda let her go, she was too much. & she didn't take it so good."

"do yu guys still speak to each other ?"

"noooo, she tries to; but i usually cut it short."

"aw, why." i said trying to feel bad for maryse.

"i think i've had enough of her, " he softly chuckled.

"yu think she still has feeling for yu."

"i know she still has feeling, its so obvious. every time i talk to a girl she somehow begins to have a problem with them. so i just stopped talking to females." i tried to fight back the urge to ask my question, but i couldn't -

"then why are yu talking to me ?" he went silent. i looked at him, waiting for an answer as he looked into the tv. then he looked back at me.

"i don't know .." he paused again. i had a gut feeling i wasn't going get anymore of an answer. "wow .." i thought. when he spoke again.

"it could've been yur blonde hair. i like blondes," he laughed, "or it could've been yur warm smile. or the way yu knew how to keep a conversation going without even trying. or the way yu laughed. i was just drawn to yu." he looked at me, smiling with his eyes. i was blown away by his answer, i couldn't help but cheese; a huge smile was slapped on my face, from cheek to cheek. he reached his hand forward to my face, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"yu have a beautiful smile, kelly." he smiled softly, looking into my eyes.

"thank you," i said lightly, still smiling. his hand still place on the side of my head, moving towards my chin. he began moving slowly my way, eyes locked on my lips. he lifted my chin kindly. i didn't know wether to stop him, or go along with it. a part of me didn't want to seem to easy, & the other part wanted to go along with it. just then, his lips met mine. his soft lips. shortly he pulled away; i stood still, making no sudden movements.

"i've been wanting to do that for a long time," he spoke in whisper. i just laid there, motionless. saying & doing nothing, but staring into his eyes. the room was filled with silence. "sorry if i went too fast; i didn't mean to offend you." i moved towards him, my eyes on his lips; as he did to me.

"there's nothing to be sorry about," i said under my breath. i pressed my lips onto his, placing my hands on the sides of his face.


End file.
